


Stressed Out

by andrewminyqrd



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Adam is a perfectionist, He also wants sleep, Im so fucking tired and stressed sorry its shit, M/M, Ronan just wants for Adam to sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 12:29:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13387815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andrewminyqrd/pseuds/andrewminyqrd
Summary: Adam is stressing over projects and his upcoming midterms. With one call to Ronan, Adam finds himself calmer already.





	Stressed Out

Stress wasn’t something new for Adam.  
He had been in a constant state of stress for the last few years. Whether it was from his job, or school, Adam was no stranger to late nights and way too much coffee. 

He also was used to handling it on his own, at least before he and Ronan started dating.  
Ronan became a rock for Adam to hold on to when the seas got rough. He kept Adam sane. 

Now, with Adam stuck in a dorm room with Ronan hundreds of miles away at the Barns, Adam was slightly panicking. He couldn’t focus on anything.  
Between the studying for his midterms, to the multiple projects he had due, and not to mention the people across from his room decided to have extremely loud sex, Adam thought his head was going to explode. 

 

At 2:57, Adam finally snapped.  
“Fuck!” He cried, throwing one of his used textbooks across the room. Thankfully, his roommate wasn’t home to see that.  
Adam put his head in his hands and shuddered, wishing he had Ronan’s arms to hold him.  
He quickly calculated the time difference between him and Ronan. He determined it would be about 4 am for his boyfriend. But he couldn’t seem to find a way to care. He needed to hear Ronan’s voice, he needed Ronan’s carefree nature. 

Adam rushed onto his bed and basically ripped his phone free from the wall charger.  
He hit Ronan’s name, and waited.

“Adam.” Ronan’s tired voice said. “Why?”  
“I’m sorry. I just needed to hear your voice.” Adam whispered.  
“Adam, what time is it for you?”  
“2:59.” He replied immediately.  
“Why aren’t you asleep?”  
“When do I ever sleep?” Adam joked.  
“That’s not funny, Adam. You said you would take care of yourself. That means sleep. You need sleep. You aren’t a fucking machine. You are going to drive yourself into the ground, again.” Ronan scolded.  
“I have midterms and projects and-“  
“Stop. That shit can wait. I guarantee you that no matter how much studying you do, if you are not healthy and well rested, your grades will suffer. You want to do good? Then sleep.”  
Adam sighed. “Well.”  
“Well, what?”  
“It’s ‘You want to do well’ not good.” Adam corrected.  
“I swear to fuck if you woke me up at 4:03 in the morning to correct my grammar-“  
“No. No, I didn’t. I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have woken you up. It’s stupid… I should just go.”  
“Adam, wait.” Ronan blurted out. “You can always call me. Whenever. I don’t care. Honestly, if you asked me to get in the car and come to you, I would.”  
“Seriously?”  
“Seriously.” Ronan assured him.  
“I love you.”  
“I love you too. So fucking much. So please, take care of yourself the way I take care of you.”  
“I don’t think that is physically possible… a body doesn’t bend that way naturally..”  
“Fuck you. You know what I meant. And don’t say anything sexual, I can barely handle not having you around normally.” Ronan groaned.  
Adam chuckled. “I miss you. A lot.”  
“I miss you too, dumbass. Now get some sleep and ace those stupid fucking midterms so you can come back to me.”  
“Okay.” Adam smiled.  
“Good. Goodnight, Parrish.”   
“Goodnight, Ronan.” 

 

Not surprisingly, the next day Adam turned in all of his completed projects, and aced all of his midterms.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> I am so sorry this is shit, I am extremely stressed and exhausted! Also, I am going through family issues so I apologize for the lack of posting recently.  
> Hopefully I will be up and running soon. 
> 
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated!  
> If you find any mistakes please let me know, and I will fix them! 
> 
> \- Sara


End file.
